My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Transkrypt
bucha :Applejack: Iii-ha! To twój pierwszy zjazd księżniczek. Pewnie bardzo się cieszysz, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, jestem szczęśliwa, ale szczerze mówiąc, trochę się też denerwuję. :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś zdenerszczęśliwa? To tak, jakbyś chciała skakać i krzyczeć: „Jej, tak!”, a jednocześnie chcesz się zwinąć w małą kuleczkę i schować gdzieś głęboko. się się do normalnego stanu Wszystkie to znamy! :Fluttershy: Ja to znam nawet aż za dobrze. :Applejack: Nie masz czym się przejmować, Twi. Na pewno wszystko będzie– :Rarity: TWILIGHT! wdech Wybacz, skarbie, ale zauważyłam, że nie nosisz swojej korony. Nie zostawiłaś jej przypadkiem w Ponyville, co?! :Twilight Sparkle: Mam ją w walizce, ale czuję się skrępowana, gdy mam ją włożyć. No i nie zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do tych skrzydeł. :Rarity: Jesteś teraz księżniczką, Twilight. Zaakceptuj to! Mówię ci: gdybym ja miałam taką koronę, to nie zdejmowałabym jej; no serio, spałabym w niej! :fanfary :Flash Sentry: Jej wysokość, Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle! :Księżniczka Cadance: chichocze Twilight! Nie widziałam cię od koronacji! :Księżniczka Celestia: Mamy tyle do obgadania, ale to może poczekać do jutra; jesteście zmęczone po podróży. Idźcie do łóżek; dobranoc! :rozmawiają :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Spike: Co się stało, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiem, Spike. Po prostu martwię się trochę. Księżniczka Cadance dostała Kryształowe Królestwo, aby nim władać; a co będzie, jeśli Celestia zechce, żebym ja też rządziła swoim królestwem? :Spike: To by było genialne! :Twilight Sparkle: Właśnie, że nie! To, że posiadam koronę i te skrzydła, nie znaczy, że będę dobrą władczynią! :Spike: O, na pewno będziesz, Twilight. A teraz musisz się trochę przespać. Jutro ważny dzień! :Twilight Sparkle: stęka Nie mogę ich... stęka Próbuję się wygodnie położyć! Och! :piosenka tytułowa] :świerszcze :kroki :skrzypią :Spike: chrapie :Sunset Shimmer: Ach! :Spike: E? Hę? Co to? :Twilight Sparkle: ziewa Moja korona! Zabrał moją koronę! Stój! Złodziej! Skradziono mi koronę! :Przyjaciółki Twilight: Co? :Twilight Sparkle: Stój! :Główne bohaterki: wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle: Co zrobiłaś z moją koroną? :Sunset Shimmer: Przykro mi, że tak musiało się stać... księżniczko. :Główne bohaterki: wzdychają :Fluttershy: Kto to był? :Księżniczka Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. To moja dawna uczennica. Podjęła u mnie naukę niedługo przed Twilight, jednak gdy nie osiągnęła tego czego chciała, tak szybko jak chciała, stała się zimna i nieuczciwa. Chciałam jej pomóc, ale postanowiła porzucić naukę i pójść inną drogą; to doprowadziło ją do kradzieży korony. :Spike: Zostawiła tę koronę w zamian. :Księżniczka Celestia: Być może Sunset Shimmer myślała, że nie zauważysz różnicy, a kiedy to odkryjesz, będzie zbyt późno, by odzyskać koronę i Element Harmonii. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale nie rozumiem tego. Gdzie ona zniknęła i dokąd zabrała koronę. :Księżniczka Celestia: Niedługo będziesz wiedziała o tym miejscu więcej niż ja. :Księżniczka Luna: To nie jest takie zwyczajne lustro, bo to jest przejście do innego świata. Przejście, które otwiera się raz na trzydzieści księżyców. :Pinkie Pie: Ale błyszczy! :Księżniczka Luna: Trzymaliśmy je w sali tronowej Pałacu Canterlot, ale gdy Księżniczka Cadance przejęła Kryształowe Imperium, przysłaliśmy je tu. :Księżniczka Celestia: wzdycha Miałam nadzieję, że Sunset Shimmer wróci przez nie któregoś dnia, że wybierze Equestrię i moją opiekę. Rzecz jasna, tak się jednak nie stało. :Księżniczka Cadance: Twilight, musisz przejść przez lustro i wejść do innego świata, by odzyskać twoją koronę. Bez niej inne Elementy Harmonii nie mają mocy i Equestria jest teraz bez najważniejszego zabezpieczenia. :Księżniczka Luna: Twoja korona nie powinna być w miejscu, które Sunset Shimmer nazywa teraz domem, a w jej rękach twój Element Harmonii zostanie wykorzystany by czynić zło wśród mieszkańców tamtego świata, ale oni nie mają mocy by się obronić! :Księżniczka Celestia: Czy rozumiesz wagę twojej misji? :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście. :Księżniczka Celestia: Świetnie! Musisz natychmiast wyruszyć! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Ło, ło, ło! Gdzie ona, tam my będziemy z nią, racja? :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, jestem taka zdenerszczęśliwa! :Applejack: Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiego słowa, tak? :Księżniczka Celestia: Niestety, nie mogę was puścić. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Dlaczego nie?! :Księżniczka Celestia: Wysłanie całej grupy zaburzy równowagę w równoległym świecie. Wywoła chaos, który uniemożliwi Twilight odebranie korony Sunset Shimmer. To zadanie Księżniczka Twilight musi wykonać sama. :Księżniczka Luna: Czasu mamy mało! Już za trzy dni, gdy księżyc będzie w najwyższym punkcie nieba, portal się zamknie co znaczy, że minie kolejne trzydzieści księżyców zanim będziesz mogła wrócić. :Przyjaciółki Twilight: Twilight Spike, NIE! :Twilight Sparkle: Uaa! Aaa! :Spike: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Spike: Ee, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Nie powinieneś– Spike? Ty jesteś... psem? :Spike: No... tak myślę. Ale nie mam bladego pojęcia czym ty jesteś! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha krzyczy sapie :Spike: Twilight, spróbuj się jakoś opanować! :Twilight Sparkle: dyszy wzdycha Jak wygląda reszta mnie? :Spike: Em, jak ty, tylko nie ty. Masz takie małe nozdrza. :Twilight Sparkle: Małe nozdrza?! panikuje :Spike: Znowu będziesz mi wrzeszczeć? Gdzie my jesteśmy? :Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiem, ale na pewno tędy będziemy wracać do Equestrii. zaskoczona Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć koronę i tu wrócić! Proponuję, żebyśmy najpierw przeszukali zamek. :Spike: Spoko pomysł. Ee, wiesz, myślę, że nowa ty nie powinna– :sapie, potem skomle :Twilight Sparkle: się na nogach Chodźmy, Spike. Ja naprawdę nie chcę taka być dłużej, niż to konieczne. :Spike: Ale z drugiej strony nie musisz się męczyć z niewygodnymi skrzydłami. :uderzenie :Twilight Sparkle: Au! stęka wzdycha Moja magia tutaj nie działa! :Spike: Zrozumiałe. Zauważ, że nie masz już rogu. :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! :Spike: Taa, musimy ci znaleźć jakieś lustro. :Twilight Sparkle: Co o tym sądzisz, Spike? Te przedmioty też ona ukradła w Equestrii? wzdycha Czym ja jestem? :dzwonek :uczniów :Twilight Sparkle: stęka :Flash Sentry: Och, wszystko w porządku? :Spike: To mi nie wygląda na zamek. :Fluttershy: Och, przepraszam cię. Ja... znalazłam ją i pomyślałam, że powinnam jej oddać. Nie wiedziałam, że to ty ją zgubiłaś. :Sunset Shimmer: Owszem, ja; i właśnie po nią szłam, kiedy ty mnie ubiegłaś i wszystko zepsułaś. Nie wolno ci podnosić rzeczy, które nie należą do ciebie. :Fluttershy: cicho Ale... ona wcale nie należy do ciebie. :Sunset Shimmer: Słucham?! :Fluttershy: N-n-nic... :Sunset Shimmer: Tak myślałam. Jest już prawie moja; dobrze o tym wiesz. Jesteś naprawdę żałosna; nic dziwnego, że przyjaźnisz się tylko ze zwierzakami. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak śmiesz się do niej tak odzywać! :Sunset Shimmer: Coś ty powiedziała? :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałam: „Jak śmiesz tak się do niej odzywać!” :Sunset Shimmer: Musisz być tu nowa. Ja mogę rozmawiać z każdym w taki sposób, w jaki chcę. :szafki się zamykają :Fluttershy: Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogłam nie zareagować. :Fluttershy: Wiesz, chodzi o to... nikt nie przeciwstawia się Sunset Shimmer. :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer!? :Fluttershy: Słyszałaś o niej? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak jakby... :Fluttershy: Nie pamiętam, żebym cię tu wcześniej widziała. Przeniosłaś się do Canterlot z innego liceum? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee... tak! Z innego... he he, liceum! Nazywam się Twilight. :Fluttershy: cicho A ja... Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Sorki, jeszcze raz? :Fluttershy: ciszej Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: To brzmi, jakbyś mówiła Fluttershy, ale... jak to się...? :Fluttershy: O, mamusiu! Co to za uroczy słodziak? :Twilight Sparkle: To Spike! Mój... pies! :Fluttershy: Och, jeśt taki ciudny! Proszę, to dla ciebie, piesiu! :Spike: je :Fluttershy: Och, dałabym dosłownie wszystko, żeby wiedzieć o czym on naprawdę myśli. :Twilight Sparkle: Zazwyczaj sam mi to mówi. :Fluttershy: Och, co to ma znaczyć? :Spike: szczeka :Twilight Sparkle: O, ee, nic takiego! He he, to nieważne. Sunset Shimmer powiedziała, że coś podniosłaś, coś co należy do niej. To nie była korona przypadkiem? :Fluttershy: Skąd o tym wiesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, tak strzeliłam. Masz ją jeszcze? :Fluttershy: Mm-mm. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale wiesz gdzie teraz jest? :Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. Dziś rano rozdawałam ulotki schroniska dla zwierząt, jak zawsze w środę. :Fluttershy: Schronisko dla zwierząt Canterlot szuka wolontariuszy! Pomóżcie zwierzętom, które potrzebują pomocy! :rozsypują się :Fluttershy: popłakuje :uderzenie :Fluttershy: Au! :Fluttershy: Nie mam pojęcia skąd się tam wzięła, ale nie chciałam, żeby coś się z nią stało i postanowiłam ją oddać dyrektor Celestii. :Twilight Sparkle: Dyrektor Celestia? Ona tu rządzi? :Fluttershy: Można tak powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę to ona i wicedyrektor Luna ustanawiają przepisy. :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie ona jest? :Fluttershy: Pewnie w swoim gabinecie. Trzecie drzwi po lewej. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki! :Fluttershy: O, czekaj! Właściwie, nie wolno przyprowadzać zwierząt do szkoły. Najlepiej włóż go do plecaka. Ja tak robię! :miauczy :ćwierka :Fluttershy: Bardzo za mną tęsknią, gdy jestem w szkole cały dzień. :Twilight Sparkle: O, dobra, dziękuję! :dzwonek :Fluttershy: O nie! Spóźnię się na lekcję. :do drzwi :Dyrektor Celestia: Proszę wejść. W czym mogę pomóc? :Twilight Sparkle: Em, ee... Uff. Nazywam się Twilight Sparkle. Jestem tu nowa, i... ee, otóż z tego, co wiem Fluttershy znalazła dziś rano koronę i dała ją pani. :Dyrektor Celestia: Tak. Wicedyrektor Luna umieściła ją w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie wiem, jak znalazła się na trawniku. Chcesz wziąć udział w tegorocznych wyborach Księżniczki Jesiennego Balu? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nie. Nie do końca. Tak naprawdę... Prawda jest taka, że... Widzi pani, korona jest właściwie... Księżniczka Jesiennego Balu? :Dyrektor Celestia: To ważna impreza w szkole Canterlot. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak jak Wielka Gala Galopu? :Dyrektor Celestia: Ee, Wielka Gala Galopu? :Twilight Sparkle: O, to... to była ważna impreza w mojej starej szkole. :Dyrektor Celestia: Też wybierano księżniczkę? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale ona nie była właściwie uczennicą. :Dyrektor Celestia: Tu, w liceum Canterlot uczniowie wybierają jedną osobę, która będzie ich reprezentować. Na Jesiennym Balu wręczamy jej koronę. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. Pytała pani czy chcę wziąć udział w wyborach księżniczki; każdy może się zgłosić? :Dyrektor Celestia: Tak, tylko poproś szefową komitetu organizacji balu, żeby cię wpisała na listę. Masz jeszcze jakąś sprawę? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nie, to już wszystko! :Dyrektor Celestia: W razie jakichkolwiek pytań mój gabinet jest zawsze otwarty. :się zamykają :Spike: Twilight, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że korona jest twoja i chcesz ją odebrać? :Twilight Sparkle: No, chciałam to zrobić, ale gdyby ktoś z nich pojawił się w Equestrii mówiąc, że jest z krainy dwunogich istot z rękami, pomyślelibyśmy, że to wariat! :Spike: Hmm. Może i masz rację. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli chcę odzyskać koronę, to muszę zostać Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu w Canterlot. I to właśnie zamierzam zrobić! :Spike: A jak konkretnie chcesz się za to zabrać? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam bladego pojęcia! :dzwonek :uczniów :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, że mało się znamy, ale chciałabym cię poprosić o pewną przysługę. :Fluttershy: Nie ma sprawy! :Twilight Sparkle: Chcę kandydować na Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu i– :Fluttershy: wzdycha Nie! O rety! Przepraszam, ale... Och! Kandydowanie na Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu to naprawdę kiepski pomysł! :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego? :Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer chce być księżniczką tego balu, a kiedy ona czegoś chce, zdobywa to! Przykrzy życie każdemu, kto stanie na jej drodze. Zapytaj dziewczynę, która była jej konkurentką do tytułu Księżniczki Wiosny. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ja muszę spróbować! :Fluttershy: Och, chyba mnie nie zrozumiałaś. Musisz przekonać wszystkich, żeby głosowali na ciebie zamiast niej: sportowców, blogerki modowe, aktorów, ekologów, informatyków, rockmenów... :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego wszystkie kucyki– :uderzenie :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, wszyscy uczniowie są tacy podzieleni? :Fluttershy: Może w twojej szkole było inaczej, ale tu, u nas każdy trzyma ze swoją grupą. Ale jest jedna rzecz, która łączy wszystkich: świadomość, że Sunset Shimmer będzie rządzić tą szkołą, dopóki jej nie skończy. :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba że jej przeszkodzę! jabłko Ee, to... gdzie znajdę szefową komitetu organizacji balu? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy radzi, żeby poszukać jej tu. :Pinkie Pie: Uwaga, lecą! oddech i nadmuchuje balon :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, nazywam się Twilight Sparkle i... Pinkie Pie? :balonu uchodzi powietrze :Pinkie Pie: oddech Jasnowidząca?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nie. Nie wydaje mi się. Chyba że, oczywiście to jest u was normalne. :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Nie za bardzo. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy powiedziała, że jesteś szefową komitetu organizacji Balu. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, tak? Nie daj się nabrać na jej nieśmiałość. Potrafi być naprawdę wredna. :Twilight Sparkle: To wy się nie przyjaźnicie? :Pinkie Pie: Trochę późno się zgłaszasz do konkursu, co? Głosowanie jest pojutrze. :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem tu nowa. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Tak myślałam, że się nie znamy. Chociaż, jak ci się dobrze przyjrzę... Masz w tym mieście siostrę bliźniaczkę, ma psa, wabi się Spike i wygląda jak ten? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, może? :Pinkie Pie: Tak myślałam. Tak czy siak, wypełnij formularz i jesteś oficjalną kandydatką do korony Jesiennego Balu. :długopisem :Pinkie Pie: Wow! Ty masz naprawdę nieczytelne pismo. Tak, jakbyś nigdy nie trzymała długopisu. :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech Naprawdę? :Applejack: Ktoś zamawiał 12 skrzynek gazowanego soku jabłkowego? :Pinkie Pie: U-u! Ja, ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja, och, ja! :Applejack: Możesz przynieść resztę? :Big McIntosh: No tak. :Applejack: Hej, ja cię znam. :Twilight Sparkle: Poważnie? :Applejack: Tak. Jesteś ta nowa, która miała dziś spinę z Sunset Shimmer. sok :Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle chce kandydować przeciwko Sunset Shimmer na Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu. :Applejack: wypluwa Radzę ci się zastanowić. Założę się, że na początku będzie słodka jak miód... głos Sunset Shimmer Jestem pewna, że to będzie przyjacielska rywalizacja. głos Twilight Jak miło to słyszeć. głosem A potem zada ci cios w plecy. :pęka :Applejack: Jedyną dziewczyną w tej szkole bardziej fałszywą niż Sunset Shimmer jest Rainbow Dash. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash? :Pinkie Pie: chichocze Ona jest kapitanem chyba każdej drużyny w liceum Canterlot. :pęka :Applejack: Jest też świetna w obiecywaniu, że zrobi coś dla ciebie, a potem wystawia cię do wiatru i nawet nie powie „przepraszam”. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki za radę Applejack, ale to jest coś, co naprawdę muszę zrobić. :Applejack: Ech, jak tam chcesz. Ej, skąd wiesz, że mam na imię Applejack? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, ja... śmiech Nie przedstawiłaś się? :Big Mac: Nie. :Twilight Sparkle: No to, yyy, miło było was poznać. Na pewno się jeszcze spotkamy. :Pinkie Pie: Ta nowa ukrywa jakiś sekret, ale będę głosować na nią. szepcze Jasnowidząca! :Applejack: Aha, już ci wierzę. :się otwierają :Sunset Shimmer: To wygląda okropnie! Powinno być więcej serpentyn przy scenie, a mniej balonów! :pęka :Snips: Taa, serpentyny! :Snails: I mniej balonów! :Sunset Shimmer: Gazowany sok jabłkowy? Ach, to jest moja koronacja, a nie wiejski spęd! :Applejack: Ej, słuchaj, to nie jest takie oczywiste, że to będzie twoja koronacja tym razem. :Sunset Shimmer: Ooo, co ty powiesz? Wy, ludzie ze wsi, nie jesteście zbyt kumaci. Pewnie dlatego w szkole mówią o was takie straszne rzeczy. :Applejack: warczy :Sunset Shimmer: Oczywiście, że to będzie moja koronacja; ja nie mam kontrkandydatów. :Pinkie Pie: Nie tym razem! Ta nowa się zapisała! :Sunset Shimmer: Co?! :Pinkie Pie: Taa, wiem śmiech ma wyjątkowo brzydkie pismo. :Sunset Shimmer: siebie Gdzie jest ta Twilight Sparkle? śmiech Applejack i Pinkie Pie Bardzo się cieszę, że poznam konkurencję! :uczniów :Sunset Shimmer: Nie do wiary, że nie rozpoznałam cię wcześniej. Mogłam się domyślić, że Celestia przyśle tu swoją pupilkę po moją koronę razem z tym jej kundlem. :Twilight Sparkle: To moja korona! :Sunset Shimmer: Nieważne, dla mnie to jest tylko drobna przeszkoda. Ty kompletnie nic nie wiesz o tym miejscu, a ja już tutaj rządzę. :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli tak, to po co ci potrzebna korona? Zadałaś sobie dużo trudu, żeby zamienić ją na tę, która była tu. :Sunset Shimmer: Zagadka: co będzie, jeśli przeniesiesz Element Harmonii do innego świata? Nie wiesz tego? Nie, na serio?! się I ty masz być najlepszą studentką Księżniczki Celestii? A tak szczerze: gdzie miałaby znaleźć kucyka tak mądrego jak ja, by go wziąć pod swoje skrzydła, kiedy ja opuściłam Equestrię? To dość żenujące, że ty jesteś jej wizytówką. :Spike: warczy :Sunset Shimmer: Och, i radzę ci pilnować kundelka. Nie chcesz chyba... żeby się gdzieś zapodział. :Spike: Czy to jest groźba? :Sunset Shimmer: Oczywiście, że nie. :Spike: szczeka :Sunset Shimmer: Ale nie gadałabym tyle na twoim miejscu. Chcecie, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie jesteście stąd? Myślę, że nie. Zamierzasz zostać tu księżniczką? Przestań! Nie będziesz umiała się tu dostosować. :Sunset Shimmer: Chcę, żebyście ją śledzili. Znajdźcie coś, co ją pogrąży, tak jak było z tą dziewczyną, która próbowała mnie pokonać. :Snips: Już się robi, Sunset Shimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: Kiedy korona i jej moc będą moje, Twilight Sparkle pożałuje, że postawiła kopyto na tym świecie. Nie żeby była bezpieczniejsza, gdyby została w Equestrii. :Snips: się Tak, została w Equestrii. :Sunset Shimmer: Co wy tu jeszcze robicie?! Ruchy! :Snips i Snails: Aj, och, och. :Trixie: Ech, przepraszam! Wspaniała i potężna Trixie... chce krakersów z kremem. :automatu :Trixie: Voilà! :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer ma rację. Zupełnie nic nie wiem o tym świecie. Żeby ich przekonać i zdobyć głosy muszę się trochę podszkolić. :Spike: Podszkolić? :Twilight Sparkle: Skoro to jest szkoła, to gdzieś tu powinna być... biblioteka! :Snips: Masz telefon? :Snails: A ty swój? :Snips i Snails: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: To... mam naciskać te literki tu, a wtedy słowa i żywe obrazki pojawią się tutaj? :Cheerilee: wzdycha Tak, zgadza się. :Twilight Sparkle: Może jednak w tym świecie są czary. :muzyka :Scootaloo: filmie „Będziemy walczyć–” :zostaje ściszona :Cheerilee: Och, dziewczynki, co wy robicie? :Sweetie Belle: Tylko sprawdzamy ile wejść ma nasz nowy teledysk. :Scootaloo: filmie "Będziemy walczyć bo..." :Cheerilee: Nie, dość... :Scootaloo: filmie "Dzisiaj nie–" :zostaje odłączony :Cheerilee: Nie! Szkolne komputery służą tylko do celów naukowych. :Apple Bloom: No dobra, wszystko jedno. Niektóre komentarze o naszej piosence są okropne. „Wielka porażka”... „Od śmiechu rozbolał mnie brzuch”?! :Sweetie Belle: Od śmiechu rozbolał go brzuch, hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, czy ktoś może trochę mi tu pomóc? wysiłku :Snips i Snails: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Ua-aa-aaa-uch-aa! :książek spada na ziemię :Snips: chichocze :Cheerilee: Cii! :Twilight Sparkle: Ee... :Snips i Snails: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Och. :trafia światłem w oczy Twilight :Twilight Sparkle: krzyczy :Głos z głośników: Bibliotekę zamykamy za pięć minut. :Twilight Sparkle: ziewa wzdycha Jeszcze się nie zastanawiałam gdzie będziemy dzisiaj spać! :Spike: Pomyślałem o tym. :Spike: Jest tu trochę kaszle kurzu, ale kaszle wygląda na to, że nikt tu nie przychodzi. :Twilight Sparkle: Świetny pomysł, Spike. :Spike: No i jak twoje poszukiwania? :Twilight Sparkle: Znalazłam tę książkę - ma tytuł: „Album Roku”. To chyba coś takiego, gdzie zapisują co się wydarzyło w szkole. Patrz, to Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy i założę się, że ta po prawej to Rarity. :Spike: To Rarity jest tutaj!? Ee, to znaczy, ee... ciekawa fotka. :Twilight Sparkle: Jest ciekawa, bo wyglądają jak przyjaciółki. :Spike: Fakt, jak nasze przyjaciółki, ale już na to wcześniej wpadliśmy. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, wyglądają... jakby się ze sobą przyjaźniły, ale ich przyjaźń chyba się skończyła. :Spike: No... masz rację. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że Sunset Shimmer maczała w tym palce. :Spike: Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, ale ona chce twojej korony, bo planuje zrobić coś jeszcze gorszego. Jeśli masz ją powstrzymać, to musisz szybko zdobyć przyjaciół zamiast myśleć co zaszło między tymi dziewczynami. Nawet jeśli ziewa przypominają ci twoje przyjaciółki-kucyki. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację, Spike. wzdycha Mój cel to nagroda. :Dyrektor Celestia: głośniki Witam wszystkich uczniów! Przypominam o odbiorze kart do głosowania na Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu. Aby wasz głos się liczył, karty muszą być zwrócone przed rozpoczęciem imprezy. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy powiedziała, że muszę zdobyć przychylność różnych grup, żeby zostać Księżniczką Balu, więc zrobiłam listę tematów do rozmowy. :Spike: się Zrobiłaś listę? To do ciebie niepodobne! się śmieje Ee... Proszę, kontynuuj. :Twilight Sparkle: Na początek przedstawię się, wtrącę do rozmowy parę rzeczy, których dowiedziałam się o ich świecie, żeby pokazać, że jestem jedną z nich. wzdycha Dobra, Spike. Pora zrobić dobre wrażenie na moich szkolnych kolegach. :uczniów :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo dużo od tego zależy. :Uczennica: O, zobacz. :uczniów :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego wszyscy tak dziwnie na mnie patrzą? Och! Co ty...? Dlaczego...? Rarity? :Rarity: Świetnie! Oo, tak będzie dobrze! Nikt cię w tym nie rozpozna! :Twilight Sparkle: A dlaczego mieliby– :Rarity: I musimy też przebrać twojego psa. Co za szkoda, bo naprawdę jest taki słodziutki! dech Wiesz co, wykombinuję coś, żeby upodobnić go do królika. :Spike: Hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Do królika? :otwierają się :Applejack: Tu jesteś, Twilight. :Rarity: No to po przebraniu. :Applejack: Szukałam cię po całej szkole! :Fluttershy: Ja też. :Pinkie Pie: I ja też! Podoba mi się ten look! :Rarity: Bo ja mam wyczucie do takich rzeczy. Kogo to obchodzi? :Pinkie Pie: Co?! :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego ją to nie obchodzi? Nie, nieważne. Dlaczego mnie szukałyście? Co się dzieje? :Fluttershy: Och, jeszcze tego nie widziała. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale czego? :Pinkie Pie: Och, chyba nie jest aż tak źle. chichot :Sunset Shimmer: filmie Twilight Sparkle chce zostać Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu. Ale jak to będzie świadczyć o naszej szkole, jeśli damy komuś takiemu... tak ważne wyróżnienie? :Twilight Sparkle: Och... Ja... :Pinkie Pie: No, cofam to. Jest bardzo źle! :Twilight Sparkle: To wszystko stało się wczoraj! Byłam w bibliotece! Czy wszyscy uczniowie już to widzieli? To dlatego tak dziwnie mi się przyglądali? :Dziewczyny: Mm-hm... :Twilight Sparkle: I co ja teraz zrobię? Nikt nie zechce na mnie głosować! :Fluttershy: Nie wiem, czy to sprawi jakąś różnicę, ale ja zagłosuję na ciebie. :uderzenie :Fluttershy: Byłaś taka dzielna broniąc mnie, gdy Sunset Shimmer wrzeszczała na mnie wczoraj. :Pinkie Pie: Jeśli nie rezygnujesz, to może mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc? :Fluttershy: Coś ci poradzę: nie przyjmuj jej pomocy! Ona niczego nie traktuje poważnie! :Pinkie Pie: Ach! Dlaczego jesteś taka okropna dla mnie? :Rarity: Och! Pff. Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka, Pinkie Pie! Wcale nie jesteś lepsza od niej! :Pinkie Pie: A co to właściwie miało znaczyć?! :Rarity: Ja z przyjemnością oferuję jej moją cenną pomoc, bo to jest ktoś, kto doceni moje niezwykłe umiejętności! :kłótnie :Applejack: Uszy bolą, jak się was słucha! Skończcie kłótnie i do roboty! :Rarity: A pamiętasz jak ty skończyłaś swoją kłótnię z Rainbow Dash? :Applejack: Obiecała ściągnąć swoją drużynę na mój charytatywny kiermasz ciast. Powiedziałam wszystkim, że będą, a drużyna wcale się nie pokazała! Zrobiła ze mnie kłamczuchę! To co innego. :Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Fluttershy: Wcale nie! :Applejack: Właśnie że tak! :kłótnie :Twilight Sparkle: DOŚĆ! Przestańcie już! Chciałam wam coś pokazać. Byłyście przyjaciółkami. :Applejack: Hmm. Pierwsza klasa. Pamiętacie to? :Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. :Rarity: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale coś się popsuło. Myślę, ze spowodowała to Sunset Shimmer! :Rarity: Cóż, to jest ładna teoria, skarbie, ale Sunset Shimmer nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. :Fluttershy: Ona ma rację. To nie Sunset Shimmer zepsuła mi spokojną aukcję na rzecz zwierząt przynosząc na nią fajerwerki i kołatki. Ha, to miała być naprawdę poważna sprawa! Pinkie Pie zepsuła to! :Pinkie Pie: O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?! Wysłałaś mi SMS-a, że nie chcesz spokojnej aukcji, tylko ma być głośna impreza! :Fluttershy: Ach, nie wysłałam ci SMS-a! :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę? :Rarity: Chyba nie myślisz, że to ona wysyła mi te wszystkie maile? Zawsze, kiedy się zgłaszam do pomocy przy dekorowaniu szkoły, dostaję maila od Pinkie Pie, że ma już pełno pomocników, a potem dowiaduję się, że wszystko zrobiła sama! :Pinkie Pie: Nie wysyłałam ci żadnych e-maili! :Applejack: Może to przez nią Rainbow Dash nie pokazała się na moim kiermaszu. :Twilight Sparkle: Nigdy nie pytałaś Rainbow Dash, dlaczego wtedy nie przyszła? :Applejack: Ech... Ja... w ogóle przestałam się do niej odzywać po tym wszystkim. :Twilight Sparkle: Może teraz będzie okazja, żeby zacząć. :Rarity: Rozmawiają ze sobą! To dobry znak! :Pinkie Pie: Uściski! To zawsze dobry znak! :Applejack: Pewna osoba, i chyba wszystkie wiemy kto, powiedziała jej, że kiermasz został przeniesiony na inny dzień. Dash przyszła z całą swoją drużyną i myślała, że ją wystawiłam! :Rainbow Dash: To ty chcesz zdetronizować Sunset Shimmer i zostać Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu, hę? Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę chciałabym to zobaczyć. Pomogę ci na bank; pod jednym warunkiem: pokonaj mnie w rozgrywce jeden na jednego. :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Rainbow Dash: Do pierwszych pięciu bramek. Jeden-zero! :muzyka :Twilight Sparkle: sapie :Rainbow Dash: Koniec gry! :Rarity: Ja... serio myślałam, że jednak weźmiesz się w garść pod koniec! śmiech :Rainbow Dash: To jaki jest plan? Jak mam ci pomóc zostać księżniczką zamiast Sunset Shimmer? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale... ja... przegrałam! :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście, że tak! Jestem super! Ale ja nie pomogłabym byle komu pokonać Sunset Shimmer. Księżniczka Jesiennego Balu musi mieć serce i determinację. Udowodniłaś, że masz to i to! :okrzyki :Snips i Snails: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, mogę dostać do kawy trochę owsa? :Pani Cake: Owsa? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, nieważne. Niech będzie taka, jak pani zawsze robi. :upada na podłogę :Flash Sentry: Och! Musimy przestać tak na siebie wpadać. :Twilight Sparkle: Wybacz mi! Zawsze muszę narobić zamieszania wokół siebie, bo moja kawa to zamieszanie... na podłodze! śmiech Ja już sobie lepiej pójdę. :Rarity: Nie radzę ci nawet o nim myśleć! Po pierwsze: chcesz zabrać jej koronę. Kto wie co zrobi Sunset Shimmer, jeśli zdobędziesz jej byłego chłopaka? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja nic nie robię. Nawet nie wiem... My tylko przypadkowo... Jej były chłopak? :Fluttershy: Flash Sentry zerwał z nią parę tygodni temu. Trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze się na nim nie zemściła. :Twilight Sparkle: Może czeka, aż zdobędzie moc, żeby zrobić coś naprawdę strasznego. :Applejack: Dobra, dziewczyny. Bal jest jutro, a nadal nie wiemy jak zebrać głosy dla Twilight, żeby została księżniczką. Póki co, ludzie znają ją tylko z filmu, który Sunset wrzuciła do sieci. Musimy ją lepiej zaprezentować. :potakiwania :Rarity: TAK, JUŻ WIEM! odchrząkuje To znaczy, być może mam rozwiązanie. To może być kompletnie niedorzeczny pomysł, ale gdybyśmy wszystkie włożyły to jako znak jedności? W pierwszej klasie były bardzo popularne. W ten sposób pokazywałyśmy ducha szkoły! No wiecie: „Naprzód, Canterlot Wondercolts!” chrząknięcie Od dawna się nie sprzedają. Wiecie, każda z nas bardzo różni się od reszty, ale w głębi czujemy się uczennicami Canterlot! Sunset Shimmer jest tą, która nas podzieliła; Twilight Sparkle jest tą, która nas połączyła, a my musimy o tym wszystkim powiedzieć! Zgadzacie się? :uczniów :gitary :tacami :i klaskanie :Sunset Shimmer: Zdejmijcie to! Mam do was naprawdę ważną sprawę. :dzwonek :uczniów :Rarity: Prawda, że wszyscy wyglądają genialnie? :Twilight Sparkle: To był wspaniały pomysł, Rarity! :Applejack: Ciekawe, co tej tak wesoło? To Twilight będzie Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu. :pukanie :Sunset Shimmer: Pani wicedyrektor, stało się coś naprawdę strasznego! :Sunset Shimmer: To normalnie jakiś koszmar! Pinkie Pie tak się starała, żeby tu było tak pięknie! Dlaczego Twilight Sparkle zrobiła coś podobnego? :Wicedyrektor Luna: Dlaczego myślisz, że to Twilight jest odpowiedzialna za ten czyn? :Sunset Shimmer: Ponieważ mam na to dowód. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale... Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem! :Wicedyrektor Luna: Na tych zdjęciach jesteś ty, zaprzeczysz? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale... :Wicedyrektor Luna: Myślę, że to jest oczywiste, że szkoła nie może pozwolić, aby ktoś, kto to zrobił, ubiegał się o koronę balu. :do drzwi :Flash Sentry: Pani wicedyrektor! Znalazłem to w śmietniku w bibliotece. Proszę to zobaczyć. Ktoś ewidentnie zmontował te fotki, żeby wrobić Twilight w zniszczenie sali gimnastycznej. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Dziękuję ci, że przyniosłeś mi te zdjęcia, Flash. W świetle tych nowych dowodów, możesz oczywiście wziąć udział w konkursie na księżniczkę balu. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuję! Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy! :Flash Sentry: Co innego mogłem zrobić? Nie pokazać tych dowodów? Kiepski byłby ze mnie uczeń Canterlotu, co nie? :Wicedyrektor Luna: Obawiam się, że z powodu szkód wyrządzonych w sali, musimy przełożyć bal na jutrzejszy wieczór. A teraz przepraszam, muszę poinformować siostrę o tym, co się stało. :Flash Sentry: Słuchaj, tak sobie myślałem... Jeśli nie jesteś z nikim umówiona, to może poszłabyś jutro ze mną na Jesienny Bal? :Twilight Sparkle: To by było... Jutro wieczorem!? Yyy, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie mogę! Portal! Będzie za późno! dyszy :Flash Sentry: Jedno „nie” by wystarczyło! :Rarity: Twilight, wszystko w porządku? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak! siebie Tylko, że nie jest w porządku. Nic nie jest w porządku! Jeśli nie odzyskam dziś korony, to nie będę mogła wrócić do Equestrii przez trzydzieści księżyców! Och, co my teraz zrobimy? :Spike: Hmm. Powiedz im prawdę! Muszą wiedzieć, co ryzykujesz, jeśli nie dostaniesz korony. Wymyślą coś, żeby nam pomóc. :Twilight Sparkle: A jak nie zechcą? Kiedy się dowiedzą, jak bardzo się od nich różnię...? :Spike: Twilight, te dziewczyny polubiły cię, bo przekonały się jaka jesteś. Nie zmienią o tobie zdania, gdy im powiesz, że jesteś kucykiem-księżniczką z Equestrii. :Twilight Sparkle: Cieszę się, że jesteś ze mną, Spike. :Spike: Ja też. O ile oczywiście nie utkniemy tu na trzydzieści księżyców. :Applejack: Wszystko gra? :Twilight Sparkle: Jesienny Bal nie odbędzie się dzisiaj. :Pinkie Pie: CO!? :Twilight Sparkle: Został przełożony, bo Sunset Shimmer kazała Snipsowi i Snailsowi zniszczyć dekoracje Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: CO!? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale wręczenie korony musi nastąpić dzisiaj. :Pinkie Pie: Co–! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Bo widzicie... :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś księżniczką-kucykiem z innego świata, a korona posiada magiczny element, który współgra z innymi elementami i bez niego one nie działają, a są potrzebne, żeby chronić wasz magiczny świat, i jeśli nie zdobędziesz dziś korony, to utkniesz w tym świecie i nie będziesz mogła wrócić przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. pisk :osła :Rainbow Dash: Taa, jestem raczej pewna, że to nie jest ten powód. :Spike: Nie, ona właśnie trafiła w sedno. :Rarity: Ty umiesz mówić!? :Spike: O tak! I tam skąd pochodzę nawet nie jestem psem! Jestem dzikim, zionącym ogniem smokiem! :Fluttershy: To jest tak niesamowite! Powiedz, o czym myślisz właśnie teraz? :Spike: Chciałbym, żebyś podrapała mnie za uszami! :Rarity: Uaa... :Spike: Ee, może później. :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: Zgadywałam. :Applejack: Chwila, moment! Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie! Jesteś kucykiem? :Rarity: Jesteś księżniczką? :Fluttershy: Jesteście z innego świata? :Twilight Sparkle: Ee, mm-hmm. :Rainbow Dash: To... jest... genialne! :rozmowy :Spike: Widzisz? Mówiłem ci. :Rarity: Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobili coś takiego! :Pinkie Pie: Szkoda, że nie mamy takiej imprezowej armaty, żeby udekorować wszystko superszybko! :Twilight Sparkle: To się wydaje niemożliwe, ale gdybyśmy połączyły nasze siły... :Applejack: I to jest ten napęd do działania, który chcę widzieć w Księżniczce Jesiennego Balu! To do roboty, co? :Rarity: No jasne! :Rainbow Dash: Czadu! :Pinkie Pie: Na-ten-tychmiast! :Fluttershy: Taak! :Pinkie Pie: To... wygląda... naprawdę... SUPER! :Dyrektor Celestia: klaszcze No dobrze, kochani! Jesienny Bal odbędzie się jednak dziś wieczorem. :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: Więc radzę wam zacząć się przygotowywać. O, i nie zapomnijcie o wrzuceniu kart do głosowania na Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu! :Uczeń: Masz mój głos, Twilight. :Uczennica #1: Mój też! :Uczennica #2: Głosuję na ciebie! :Sunset Shimmer: Macie fart, że udało im się to ogarnąć. Następnym razem, jak każę wam zrobić bałagan, trochę się pohamujcie! Ja potrzebuję dziś tego balu tak samo jak tamta. :Fluttershy: Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałyśmy radę! :Rainbow Dash: A ja mogę! Jesteśmy genialne! :Rarity: Dość pogaduszek! Musimy się przygotować, żeby wyglądać fantastycznie! :limuzyna :śmiechy :samochód :Flash Sentry: Ee, Twilight! Wiem, że się nie zgodziłaś, żeby pójść ze mną na bal, ale zastanów się jeszcze raz i chociaż jeden taniec? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja nie powiedziałam „nie”! Ee, znaczy, powiedziałam, ale... nie chciałam odmówić tobie. Bo wiesz... chcę powiedzieć... Tak, chciałabym z tobą zatańczyć. :uderzenie :rockowa :Twilight Sparkle: Któraś z was widziała Sunset Shimmer? :Rainbow Dash: Może czuje się zbyt głupio żeby przyjść! Pewnie już wie, że wygrałaś na maksa! :Twilight Sparkle: Może... :muzyki :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: Po pierwsze: chcę powiedzieć, że wszystko wygląda dziś wspaniale. Wykonaliście ogrom pracy naprawiając szkody po tym niefortunnym wydarzeniu. A teraz, bez dalszych wstępów, chcę ogłosić która z uczennic zdobyła w tym roku koronę. Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu jest... Twilight Sparkle! :okrzyki :Dyrektor Celestia: Moje gratulacje, Twilight. :Spike: Twilight! Ratunku! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? :Spike: warczy :Twilight Sparkle: Mają Spike'a! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie zbliżajcie się! :Spike: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rób mu krzywdy! :Sunset Shimmer: O, ani mi się śni. Nie jestem potworem, Twilight. Snipsa i Snailsa Puśćcie go. Twilight Nie pasujesz tu. Oddaj mi koronę, i możesz wrócić do Equestrii jeszcze dziś, a jeśli nie, to już nigdy nie wrócisz! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: Tik-tak, Twilight. Mamy mało czasu. Portal zamyka się za niecałą godzinę. No, czekam na odpowiedź. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. :Sunset Shimmer: Co!? Equestria! Przyjaciele! Stracisz ich na zawsze! Nie widzisz, co chcę zrobić z portalem?! :Twilight Sparkle: Widzę, ale widziałam też do czego jesteś zdolna bez użycia magii. Equestria jakoś sobie poradzi bez mojego Elementu Harmonii, a ten świat nie, jeśli znajdzie się w twoich rękach! Więc rób co chcesz; możesz zniszczyć portal, ale i tak nie oddam ci korony! :Sunset Shimmer: Dobra, wygrałaś. :Rainbow Dash: Ty... jesteś... niesamowita! :Applejack: Nie wierzę, że chciałaś to zrobić dla nas! :Rarity: To widać, że jesteś prawdziwą księżniczką! :Sunset Shimmer: warczy Och, tak, ona jest taka wyjątkowa! walkiSnipsa i Snailsa Łapcie go, durnie! :Spike: skomle :Rainbow Dash: Spike! Spike! Fluttershy! :Sunset Shimmer: Ja ją wezmę! Nareszcie! sapanie Więcej mocy, niż można sobie wyobrazić! :wzdychają :grzmoty :Sunset Shimmer: śmiech :Główne bohaterki: przerażone :Snips: To będzie naprawdę odlot! :uczniów :Sunset Shimmer: Musiałam dziś pokonać tyle przeszkód, żeby dostać tę koronę w swoje ręce, która tak naprawdę powinna być moja od początku! warczy Ale zostawmy przeszłość w przeszłości. Ja jestem waszą księżniczką i macie być posłuszni wobec mnie! :uczniów, w tym „krzyk Wilhelma” :zombie :Sunset Shimmer: Snipsa i Snailsa Zbierzcie ich i zaprowadźcie do portalu. głównych bohaterek Stańcie, słudzy! Blefowałam, mówiąc że zniszczę portal. Nie chcę rządzić tą żałosną, małą szkółką; ja chcę mieć Equestrię, a z moją własną, nastoletnią armią zdobędę to, czego chcę! :zombie :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nic z tego! :Sunset Shimmer: O, proszę cię! Czy naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś w stanie mi przeszkodzić? Ja mam magię, a ty nie masz niczego! :Rainbow Dash: Ona ma nas! :Sunset Shimmer: zły śmiech O ja cię! Ekipka faktycznie znów spiknęła się razem! śmiech No już, odsuńcie się! Twilight próbuje pokrzyżować mi plany; robi to o wiele za za często. Teraz za to zapłaci! śmiech Co!? :Twilight Sparkle: Magia zawarta w moim Elemencie połączyła się z innymi i ochroniła nas! echem Uczciwość! Dobroć! Radość! Hojność! Lojalność! Magia! Łącząc się z koroną, stworzyłyśmy moc, której nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, ale jest to moc, której ty nie umiesz kontrolować! Korona jest na twojej głowie, Sunset Shimmer, ale nie masz nad nią władzy, bo nie posiadasz najpotężniejszej magii ze wszystkich: to magia przyjaźni! :Sunset Shimmer: krzyczy Co się dzieje?! :Twilight Sparkle: I tu, i w Equestrii, jest to jedyna magia, która może wszystkich połączyć! :Twilight Sparkle: Nigdy nie będziesz rządzić Equestrią. Wszelka moc, którą miałaś w tym świecie, zniknęła. Za chwilę ujawnisz wszystkim, kim naprawdę jesteś. Pokaż co tkwi w twoim sercu! :Sunset Shimmer: płacze Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że istnieje inny sposób. :Twilight Sparkle: Magia przyjaźni nie istnieje wyłącznie w Equestrii. Ona jest wszędzie. Można jej szukać, albo zawsze być samotnym. To ty wybierasz. :Sunset Shimmer: Ale... Jedyne co robiłam odkąd tu jestem, to skłócanie wszystkich ze sobą. Ja nie mam pojęcia o przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: One na pewno cię nauczą. :Spike: Brawo, dziewczyny! Juhu! :Perkusista: Czy ten pies przemówił? Oo, dziwne. :Spike: Poważnie? Gadający pies dziwi cię po tym wszystkim? :Rarity ': A ja uważam, że jesteś przesłodki. :'Spike: O tak! :Dyrektor Celestia: Myślę, że to należy do ciebie. Prawdziwa księżniczka wcale nie chce, żeby inni ludzie się przed nią kłaniali, lecz inspiruje otoczenie do pozytywnych działań. Wszyscy widzieliśmy, że ty to potrafisz. Mam nadzieję, że też to widzisz, Księżniczko Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, widzę. :okrzyki :Flash Sentry: Czy to będzie zupełnie od czapy, jeśli poproszę cię do tańca? :Twilight Sparkle: chichocze :Główne bohaterki: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Zajmiecie się nią, dziewczyny? :Rarity: Oczywiście, że tak. Chociaż oczekuję jakichś przeprosin za wiosenną aferę. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam przeczucie, że będzie przepraszać na prawo i lewo. :Spike: Musimy się zbierać. :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami od tak niedawna, ale będzie mi was bardzo brakowało. wzdycha :Spike: Nieźle ci w tej koronie, Księżniczko Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz co, Spike? Zaczynam się powoli oswajać z noszeniem jej. :Spike: A skrzydła? :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę chodzić na dwóch nogach i podnosić rzeczy tym! Skrzydła? To fajnie, że tylko taki problem będę mieć w Equestrii! :uderza głową w posąg :Pinkie Pie: Och, to koniec! :Fluttershy: Twilight! :Rainbow Dash: O, wróciłaś! :Rarity: Odzyskałaś koronę! :Pinkie Pie: Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz! :Applejack: Tak się martwiłyśmy! :Księżniczka Celestia: A Sunset Shimmer? Jak ona się miewa? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zostawiłam ją w dobrych rękach. :Rainbow Dash: Co to ręce? :Fluttershy: A gdzie spałaś? :Rarity: Co one noszą? :Pinkie Pie: Bawiłaś się? :Applejack: Co jadłaś? :Rainbow Dash: Czy ona jest tak samo super jak ja? :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Chcę wam o wszystkim opowiedzieć, naprawdę, ale jestem wykończona po tych tańcach. :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Księżniczka Cadance: Tańcach?! :Twilight Sparkle i Flash Sentry: Och. :Flash Sentry: Musimy w końcu przestać tak na siebie wpadać. :Twilight Sparkle: Kto to był? :Księżniczka Cadance: To nowy kucyk z pałacowej straży. Flash Sentry, jakoś tak. A co? Znasz go skądś? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie do końca. :Applejack: Uuu! Komuś spodobał się ten nowy! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, ani trochę. :Rarity: Uuu! To prawda! To jest najprawdziwsza prawda! :Twilight Sparkle: Przestańcie się wygłupiać. Ja go nawet nie znam. On tylko... :Pinkie Pie: Totalnie przypomina ci gościa z tamtego świata, który grał na gitarze, był w kapeli, udowodnił, że to nie ty zniszczyłaś dekoracje na bal i mogłaś kandydować na Księżniczkę Balu, a potem poprosił cię do tańca na tym balu?! dech Prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: Skąd to wszystko wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: Zgadywałam! :końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty